No One Else
by Monster2Venom
Summary: Cry is at a new school and has just escaped an abusive father when he walks into class and sees Felix he likes him instantly. What will happen when Cry's father returns and Felix wants to help? Will sparks fly? Will Felix be able to save Ryan before it's to late? To Ryan there is No One Else.
1. First Encounter

FELIX

Sixth hour was completely ordinary Mr. Ross was droning on about the Holocaust as usual. "Hitler believed that men with blonde hair and blue eyes were stronger and just all around better people. He himself lacked all of these qualities."  
A knock sounded at the door interrupting his lecture. He whispered something to someone outside the door. With a huff he turned to the class. "Class we have a new student. Ryan Oakwood." Looking up lazily I had to contain a gasp. He was adorable! No one knew I was bi except for my mom and dad ,but that's because no one here interests me. That may soon come to an end.

Ryan was looking down and shuffling his feet nervously. He had shaggy dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. His blue shirt was loose, but his jeans were clingy in all the right places. "Sit over there by Felix Mr. Oakwood." Ryan walked over and sat down timidly. "Hi," his voice was quiet but smooth", um what subject are we on?"  
I rolled my eyes "History."  
Ryan turned red and I felt bad, "The Holocaust I'm Felix by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate a review to make me a better writer thanks!

Ryans POV

Mom made us move all the way from Carolina to California to escape my Father. Until I caught a glimpse of Felix I was terribly nervous. I hate being the center of attention, but for some reason I didn't mind being at the center of his.  
He looked like the kinda guy you'd find at a skate park or a fight. Grey skinny jeans tucked into DC's and ash blonde hair that fell in his eyes made quite the view.  
To bad he was a smartass.

"What subject are we on?" He just rolled his eyes. "History."  
I could feel my face redden and his voice softened "The Holocaust I'm Felix by the way."  
"Ryan but a lot of people call me Cry."  
After that I started taking notes. His eyes were on me the whole time.

The bell finally rang and I jumped, dropping all of my stuff in the process. I bent down to pick it all up. "Here let me help you.  
Felix's rough voice invaded my ears, and I had to suppress a shiver. I'd bet all of my money he was in a band.

"Thanks." He just nodded and grabbed my schedule. "We have every class except for athletics together I'll show you to your classes if you'd like."  
"Okay." My voice sounded breathless and excited. Pull yourself together Ryan no way is he bi or gay. _You never know..._


	3. Marzia

Hey guys its me Monster2Venom I will be unable to post for the next three days but I am using this time to write more to the story so sit back and enjoy!

FELIX POV

Ryan was miniscule. Yeah I towered over most people, but Ryan barely came up to my chest. That coupled with his shy personality made him an easy target for bullies.  
"Hey there cutie where you headed this period?" Ugh. It was Marzia High school princess.  
Marzia was a blue eyed leggy brunette with a figure that most guys drool over. That included her on again off again boyfriend. Hot? Yes. Skank. Hell yes.

"Science. What about you?" Ryan's voice was quiet, but friendly. Marzia sidled up to me.  
"Wherever Felix goes new boy."Marzias voice was venom. I disentangled myself from Marzias grasp and spoke up, "You are NOT coming with us. You're in a whole other class."  
"Aww you'll see lover boy will break your heart sooner or later. When he does you know where to find me." With that she twitched down the hall.  
"Lover boy?" I sighed and propelled Ryan towards the science classroom.  
"Ignore her. She's just mad I wont fuck her," I stopped and thought," or touch her with a ten foot pole."

Mrs. Lovelace still wasn't in class yet so I just took my normal seat and had Ryan sit behind me.  
"How come you don't like her?"  
I shrugged, "Honestly there's no telling where she's been. Plus she's just a straight up bitch, besides I have someone else in mind.  
"Who?" I could swear there was hope in his voice, but I probably misheard. No way he is bi or gay. I've made that mistake before and all it did was get me hurt.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hey Darren can I talk to you?" My childhood friend walked over to my seat in class.  
"What is it Pewds?" My heart rate sped up, and my stomach fluttered.  
"Um... You remember how we said we'd stay friends no matter what?" His face was full of confusion.  
"Yeah bro. Are you okay?" I just nodded, and gulped.  
"I-I will you go out with me?" His face screwed up.  
"Dude you're sick! I'm a guy that's just wrong! H-how could you even ask me that?" His eyes were filled with disgust and hatred.  
I felt the tears pool in my eyes and I just walked out of class..._

*END*

"It's a secret." He just smiled sweetly, and sat back.  
"Okay. So is this teacher as interesting as ?" I gaped at him in shock.  
"You think is interesting?" Ryan blushed slightly.  
"Well yeah." I smiled  
"Mrs. Lovelace is way more interesting trust me. You'll love her."


	4. Memories

Hey** guys my weekend is over and I'm back to writing and I have some great ideas. If any of you have anything that could improve my stories let me know and ill give you credit for it. Thank you for reading sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V

My pulse sped up. No way he could mean me... I mean we only just met, and I mean no way he's gay.  
_What if he is...  
_I just nodded and sat in an empty seat next to Felix. He was incredibly good looking by anyone's standards. I kept sneaking side glances at him hoping he wouldn't notice. From what I've seen he doesn't play by the rules. Typical hottie. Typically my type ugh.  
"Take a picture it'll last longer." A snide female voice whispered behind me. I decided to play dumb just to piss her off.  
"Why I have no idea what you mean." I turned around and found a pretty blonde sitting behind me.  
"Anyone with a brain can see that you're staring at Felix." She narrowed her eyes and added," You're probably one of those fags."

"To bad you don't have a brain." I felt the hot tears pool in my eyes. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Felix's attempt at stopping me.  
Slamming the stall door shut, I had no choice but to allow the memories flood me.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_The hits just came and came without missing a beat. I was crying and trying ,unsuccessfully, to shield my face from the worst of it.  
I whimpered as my Fathers physical and mental abuse berated me. "You stupid queer. You've never been good for anything, but a punching bag! You're nothing more than a disgusting fag." I let him continue, fighting back only made it worse. I had given up completely._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

A strange warmth enveloped me. "Ryan calm down." Felix's rough voice broke the hold of my memory. His voice was slightly panicked as if he was trying to hide it. I realized I was crying.  
"I'm fine just go to class." My voice was weak and I hated it with every fiber in my being. I hated being weak and having these memories aat the slightest sign of my past.  
I felt Felix rock me back and forth gently." No you're not. I don't leave my friends alone."


	5. The Kiss

** Hey guys I know I haven't been updating but im back! So sit back and enjoy**

FELIX

I had ran into the bathroom after Ryan to find out what was wrong. I was not disappointed.  
Ryan was curled in a ball on the floor whimpering and crying. My heart gave a little tug and I went farther into the stall. Sitting Ryan on my lap I rocked back and forth trying to break the reverie he was in. "Ryan!"  
Ryan sniffled " Just go to class Felix. I'm fine."  
I shook my head. "No you're not fine and I don't leave my friends." Ryan buried his head in my shoulder and whimpered. "Don't let him get me please Felix please." I stroked Ryan's dark brown hair gently " I won't I swear it."

Ryan looked took his head off my shoulder and looked into my eyes "Why are you here I literally just met you." It was a good question and I knit my eyebrows in thought. I didn't have an answer. " I don't know. You seem like an amazing person gentle yet strong."  
Ryan suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I stiffened then let myself relax and kiss him back.  
He tasted amazing. He was a great kisser too. Always a bonus.  
Suddenly he pulled back breathing heavily. "I'm so,so sorry." With that he stood up and ran out the bathroom, leaving me wondering what the hell just happened.

RYAN

What have I done... I just ruined everything I can't believe I kissed him. We were doing just fine as friends and now I ruined it like the idiot I am.  
But that one kiss was worth it. I don't know why, but I actually liked him. I said myself we had only just met yet I already knew that he was perfect.  
_Worthless bastard..._ The words I had heard everyday of my life for 16 years flooded me all over again. Maybe on some level my Dad had been right. I walked back into seventh hour and moved my stuff to another empty seat. Felix had yet to show up.

Twenty minutes later Felix walked in quietly not disturbing Mrs. Lovelace. He looked a little hurt that I had moved but didn't say anything. I felt horrible for just running out but I wanted to spare him the awkwardness that was bound to happen. The class was interesting and I soon immersed myself in the lecture. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my chair to avoid talking to Felix. I needed to talk to Mom she'd understand and help me decide on what to do.


	6. Mom

**Hey guys I know ****I haven't been posting and I apologize but I'm back!**

Felix

Ryan had just ran out... Did I do something wrong? He had kissed me first after all.  
I felt horrible. For some reason unknown to me I liked Ryan, he was cute and jus I don't know.  
Deciding to get up and go to class before I got in trouble I finally stood up. The walk back to class slow and filled with thoughts I'd rather not deal with.  
Why was I thinking about him so much?

Ryan

I chose a seat at the back of the bus. Nobody tried to talk to me and no one sat with me.  
Well until Marzia walked on. "Hey Ryan!" I just pretended not to hear her. She plopped down in the space next to me. "How was the first day?"  
"Okay I guess I just want to get home." Her smile dropped and she leaned in closely, "Stay away from Felix." I just rolled my eyes I hadn't even known Marzia that long and was already tired of her shit, "No. He obviously doesn't want you Marzia so leave me the fuck alone and go whore around on someone else."  
"You have balls Ryan." With a dark glare she moved and sat in the seat with the blonde who had called me a faggot.

I was the last stop. I ran off the bus and down our short driveway to the front door. The house wasn't huge it was a three bedroom two bathroom cozy little thing. I loved it.  
"Mom I'm home!" "In the kitchen honey!"  
I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello _Cry." _My heart stopped... Dad's familiar nickname was a warning in itself. The rough voice and image of a fat man didn't register till afterwards. My Dad was in the kitchen. _My Dad._ Was in the kitchen... "No."


	7. Hell followed me home

**Sorry about all the delays and my not being active guys! sit back with food (cause foods awesome) and enjoy!**

**Felix**

I needed to talk to Dad. He would understand what was going on.  
He was there when Darren left and he was there when Mom left. He was my rock.  
He also knew I was PewDiePie. It was weird no one at school noticed because its not like I kept it a secret or anything.

The bus ride was short seeing as I was the first stop. Dad was always in his office when I came home"Hey Dad?"  
"What is it son?" I shuffled my feet. Even though he was supportive of me being bisexual I was nervous.  
"I-I. So there's this new guy at school. He's really col I offered to show him around and whatnot."  
My Dad raised his eyebrows,"And?"  
"And then a girl said something I have no idea what she said, but it triggered something in him. He ran out and I followed him to the boys bathroom. He was crying and I tried to comfort him. He was terrified someone was out to get hi. Then... well he kissed me."

Silence. Time stretched out for what felt like forever but I knew was only a few seconds. Finally my Dad spoke.  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" I was at a loss. Why was I telling him everything?  
"I was hoping you could tell me what would scare someone so much. I really don't know why. For some reason I _wanted _to protect him. No I _want_ to protect him."  
"Felix all you can do is be there. Why do you feel so protective? You hardly know this kid" I shrugged.

"He looks so fragile. Some people need protecting." My Dad just nodded.I walked out of my Dads office and into my room. I couldn't get this mysterious boy out of my head. Eventually sleep overtook me.

**Ryan**

"Why is he here?" Mom looked down at the floor and my Dad narrowed his eyes.  
"Is that any way to talk to your father?" I just stared. He shouldn't be here. Mom promised she wouldn't answer his calls.  
"Yeah when the so called father beats me senseless." He stood up and I dropped my stuff and covered my head. I already knew what was going to happen.  
"I'll show you beating." I curled on the floor and whimpered as his first blow hit me. After that I forced my mind to wander into another place. A happy place...

The blows rained down until I heard my so called father begin to pant. The bastard was out of shape. "Come on Hannah lets go to bed." I didn't dare move until I knew they were both gone. Looking up at the clock I realized he wasn't out of shape at all. He'd hit me for two hours straight. I tried to stand up and fell back down in pain. It was only six so I didn't even want to know what he was doing going to bed this early.

After about an hour I finally gained enough strength to drag myself to my room.I thought I had escaped hell. Turns out Hell followed me.


	8. He needs you

**_So it's been awhile since I've updated and I apologize. I will be updating as much as possible in my current situation. WARNING: SELF HARM!_**

**Felix's P.O.V**

_The darkness was a thick blanket shrouding my senses. "Feellix..." I spun around only to be greeted by more darkness. "Feeeliix.." The voice was sounded soft yet hoarse. The form of my Mother in front of me. She looked just like she did before she left. Soft brown hair cascading down her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that were filled with love. "You grew up so well Felix." _

_Tears welled up in my eyes. "Where are you? Why did you leave?" She just shook her head sadly. Her brown eyes pierced my blue ones.  
"You were always so compassionate. Helping others as much as you could, putting your needs second. I remember when a stray dog was running around the neighborhood you set food out for the poor thing. Felix you won't understand, but some people were meant to cross paths__. Ryan is in your life for a reason. He needs you, yes you just met but I know you felt that connection Don't let possibly the best thing in your life fade away."  
I was so confused. How could she know? Her thin form began to get fuzzy and started disintegrating. "NO! You can't leave me! Not again."_

_A sad smile softened her features even more. "Everything happens for a reason."_

I jolted upwards. More darkness, only this time an alarm clock glowed red on my nightstand. 5:49 a.m. Damn it. I was already miserable now I was up two hours early. "Fuck." Sometimes days are shit. This was already a bad start.

**Ryan's P. O. V**

I was sick of my Mom. I was sick of my 'Dad'. I'm sick of life. What was the point? I would go to school get picked on, come home, get hit, go to bed, repeat. That was my life. Why me? Why anybody for that matter? I twirled the silver blade in my fingers. I knew I didn't need the extra injuries. But what is a couple cuts compared to everything else? I glanced over at my phone. 6:50. I ran outside with my bag just as the bus pulled up.

Ten minutes later I was at my locker hiding from everyone. I knew my face was black and blue. I could feel the little kids staring at me on the bus. A little girl even asked how I got my "boo-boos" she was so small and innocent. All I said was I fell. "I used to fall a lot too until Fee Fee made everything okay." My heart broke for the kid.

"Hey Cry." Felix's voice tore me from my thoughts. "Hi Felix." Making sure to keep my face hidden in my locker I pretended to be digging for books. "Are you okay? You seem tense." _No. "_Yeah I'm fine. Just looking for my English binder." He opened my locker wider. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard his sharp intake of breath. I was preparing a believable story when I felt myself being dragged in another direction.  
_He's gonna hit me too..._

_"_Ryan what happened?" His voice was so soft and affectionate.  
"I thought I escaped. He was home and I talked back. I deserved it Felix. He just puts me in my place." I could feel the dirty blonde next to me tense.  
"Puts you in your place? Ryan that doesn't make sense. There's nothing wrong with you. No one deserves to be hit like that at home. It's your Dad isn't it?"

**Felix's P.O.V**

I knew something had happened the second Ryan wasn't acknowledging me. I didn't expect his Dad to be abusing him. _"Don't let him get me Felix..."  
_The bathroom scene made sense now. He was talking about his Dad. How can I protect someone from their own parent? It wasn't fair. Why do I have to feel so powerless? "Felix I'm fine. I can cope. I'm used to it by now." He was lying, I heard his crack and could see the tears in his eyes.  
"I just want to help..." Ryan's eyes flared.  
"I've survived this long without your help. Besides what could you do?" I shook my head, getting frustrated. 

"I don't know I just know this isn't right. I may be the tough guy of the school, but if I see something not right I try and fix it. Half of the teachers here hate me for it." Ryan's eyes were now empty and void of emotion. "Just, let me try. I can do something, I know I can."

"I've already given up on anything getting any better Felix." _My mothers voice rang in my ears. " He needs you..."_


	9. Princess

**_So I recently acquired a new laptop and should now be able to update at least once a week. ANY AND ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. -_**

**Ryans P.O.V**

"Maybe I won't let you give up. Maybe I'll give you hope. Maybe I can help. I hate this." I snorted at his comment. It was nice of someone to actually give two shits for once, but he had no reason to hate it.  
"You hate this? What do I enjoy it? My situation is bullshit but I'm facing it. I was meant to have this. I can't escape. I've tried, and if you help he'll just hit you too." Felix touched my arm gently.  
"That's not why and you know it. I'd like to see him try and hit me. I'm the schools boxing champion since 6th grade. I can handle anything he throws at me." I gave Felix a sad smile. If only it were that easy... He doesn't realize the effect it'll have.

"Hey Pewds." A tall boy had walked into the bathroom.  
"Hey Sky." The dark curly haired boy glanced at me.  
"You're that new kid everyone's talking about. I'd watch out. Marzia has her eye on you." I just shrugged. In all honesty Marzia was the least of my worries. I doubt she would do anything to make Felix mad anyway.

"Ryan. Tell your mom you're coming home with me tonight." I reeled back in shock. I had met this kid yesterday. _Yet you kissed him..._  
"What why?" He just stared at me like I was an idiot.  
"Because it's one less day at your house." That did make sense. I could just ride the bus with Felix, it would be like when I was a kid and had friends. I nodded, giving in. Maybe this would be fun. Maybe it would be okay. _Maybe, just maybe **I **would be okay._

I had a friend now. I was filled with excitement. A real sleepover! Five classes have passed since my exchange with Felix in the bathroom. Sky said he would join us if his mom would let him. He also said he thinks we'll be great friends. I just hope I could keep these friends. "Ryan you're doing it wrong." Felix huffed and erased my work. Turns out Felix is really smart. He was acing all his classes and in most of them he just sleeps. "Excuse me princess but you didn't explain what we were doing."

" Did you just call me princess?" His voice had become low. I gulped.  
"Yes?" A smile broke out across his boyish face. I let out a nervous laugh.  
"Does that make you my Prince?" I snorted. Me? A Prince? Hardly. More like court fool."  
"Hardly." We both looked at each other seriously then started laughing. It was nice. It was rare that I ever had opportunity.

"Ryan pay attention, I'm trying to teach you Math." I tried to pay attention to what Felix was trying to tell me then a thought popped up in my head.  
" Why did Skye call you Pewds? In fact I noticed I'm the only one who calls you Felix." A red blush spread across his cheeks.  
"Well I'm really into video games so Pew for Pew. I always yell die and shit when I'm playing or when I'm joking around so Die for Die. Then, I just love pie so all together it's PewDiePie so most people call me Pewds for short" That was so cool. I only ever had one nickname. Cry.

A bully at school had come up with it when I was a kid. I fell off the large jungle gym and started crying. The bully wasn't very bright so Cry it was. The teacher told my Father and then he began using it. "People called me Cry." Felix looked up at me. His eyes were filled with unspoken questions. I was glad he didn't ask them. "I'm really excited to go to your house after school. I haven't had a sleepover in forever." I cringed, remembering something. "I still have to ask. She won't say yes. I just won't ask." His blue sympathetic eyes spoke volumes.

"You can stay at my house anytime. Even if it's 3 a.m and something happens just come over and walk in. It's no big deal." I just stared at my desk. No one was this nice to me without a reason or motive. I hoped this feeling wouldn't bite me in the ass.


End file.
